


Lessons in Gunplay

by spinningthreads



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: Gunplay, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/pseuds/spinningthreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day you learn something new about yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Gunplay

Kajio Katsumi had not been expecting to learn anything new about himself that day. His foray into the hangar was solely to check on the repairs to his jet. He didn't like it when his jet took damage, it was silent evidence that he hadn't been fast enough to avoid getting hit, even though the logical part of his brain knew that taking a hit when a giant monster was flinging energy balls at you wasn't something you could avoid all the time. It was the part of his brain that reminded him it was his skill in the pilot seat that meant it had only clipped a wing instead of igniting the whole thing.

He circled his jet, examining it closely. It looked fine, he was happy to see. Not even a hint of the damage it had taken remained. He'd have to wait until the next time he was in the air to finish evaluating, make sure the engines sounded right and didn't need another tune up, little things like that.

He finished his inspection and, about to head back out again, found his attention caught by the man sitting in front of Team Hercules' tank. He didn't know where the other two were, but Hercules' leader was sitting out in front of his tank, disassembled gun set out in front of him as he cleaned it. It was a long running joke among the other teams that Hercules loved their guns a little too much, but it wasn't something Katsumi had ever taken particularly seriously. Now he thought he may have to re-evaluate that opinion.

He stared transfixed as Yoshida ran the cloth over the barrel of the gun, polishing it with the same kind of tenderness you'd use while touching a lover. His eyes followed the older man's hand as he worked back and forth, setting the barrel aside when he was done and picking up the butt to give it the same treatment. He swallowed hard, trying to jerk his eyes away. It might only be a gun Yoshida was touching but it still felt far too intimate all of a sudden.

"No need to stare," Yoshida commented, not looking up from his work and he started in surprise, cheeks going red as he realised Yoshida had noticed his attention. "It needs cleaning."

He muttered something that didn't even make sense to himself and fled.

 

When he walked into his quarters that evening, shift done for the day, he sat down on his bed and held his gun across his open palms, studying it. Nothing. It looked exactly the same as it had that morning, before he'd found Yoshida and his gun so... Well, he wasn't going there. His gun was just his gun, it didn't inspire any of the same heat he'd felt watching Yoshida clean his. Cursing softly under his breath he moved to the table and disassembled it, resting the parts on top while he grabbed a cloth. What the hell, it needed cleaning anyway.

 

After that day he found himself drawn back whenever he got the chance, coming up with pitiful excuses as to why he kept going back again and again, not willing to admit yet just what effect Yoshida and guns were having on him. The other members of Team Hercules didn't have the same effect and he tried to time his trips to the hangar for when they weren't around, squashing down questions about how he was behaving.

He remained consistently surprised at the sheer size and range of Hercules' arsenal, wondering dubiously if they really needed every single one of them, but he couldn't find it in himself to care too much when Yoshida got his hands on every single weapon, one by one, short circuiting Katsumi's brain as he did so every time.

"Kajio."

He jumped, staring at Yoshida as the older man turned to look at him. They'd kept up a very satisfactory mutual silent denial of his presence until now and it was really unfair of Yoshida to change that now.

"What?" He was being surly, he knew, but he wasn't happy about Yoshida breaking that unspoken rule.

"You still have some time?"

His eyebrows drew together in confusion but he reflexively checked the clock anyway. "Yeah," he said warily. "I have some time. Why?"

"Hand it over, then."

He blinked blankly as Yoshida held out a hand in his direction. "What?"

"Hand it over."

It took a moment before realisation sank in and he moved to take his gun out of its holster, hesitating a little as he did so. He could watch and enjoy Yoshida getting his hands all over a wide range of highly dangerous weaponry, but this one was _his_. It was changing what they were doing and he didn't know how he felt about that. Yoshida was watching him intently, predatory smile playing around his lips and Katsumi felt his eyes narrowing in response. This was a challenge and he'd never been good at backing down from those. If Yoshida was upping the stakes here, he could go with that.

He lifted the gun out and handed it over without a word, his fingers brushing against Yoshida's as he took it off him. The challenge in Yoshida's expression vanished behind a smile that was a lot more pleased than he'd expected and Katsumi didn't know what to do with that. Their normal boundaries were being broken left, right and centre and he was scrambling to find something solid and familiar in face of that.

His attempts failed the moment Yoshida started taking his gun apart, setting the pieces down on the crate in front of him save the one he was starting with. It had been hard to pry his eyes away before, now it was flat out impossible: he couldn't have looked away for love nor money. He bit his lip, hands clenching into fists so tight his nails dug into his skin, his pulse pounding rapidly in his ears at the sight. It had been hot before but this, Yoshida getting his hands on _his_ gun, was a whole new level of scorching hot and it went straight to his cock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten this hard this fast and there wouldn't be any relief any time soon because Yoshida was only just getting started.

A whimper broke out of him as Yoshida's fingers caressed the slide as he cleaned it, deliberately slowing down and drawing out the torment. He couldn't have turned him on more if he'd been using his hands on Katsumi's body instead of his gun and he knew it, satisfied smile on his face as he carefully ran a finger around the opening of the muzzle. Katsumi hissed as he did that, squirming in place trying to get comfortable with a raging hard on, torn between being more turned on than he'd been in a long time and being pissed off about how it was happening. Yoshida knew exactly what he was doing to him and he was enjoying it, damn him. 

"You look after this," Yoshida murmured and Katsumi swallowed hard, hoping his voice would obey him and come out relatively evenly.

"I'd rather not end up dead, thanks." He was a pilot, he didn't work on the ground very often but it happened often enough that he didn't want to be caught out by a gun that wouldn't work because he hadn't cleaned it properly.

Yoshida chuckled and set the slide down and picked up the block, going to work on that next. "That'd be a shame, yes."

Katsumi rolled his eyes. "I think so."

"Well, you can rely on this beauty, that's for sure," he commented. "Especially after I'm done with her."

"Thanks ever so."

Yoshida grinned and trailed a finger along the underside of the block leaving Katsumi to bite back a groan, trying desperately to think of unsexy things like cold showers and natto, anything but the silent innuendo that came with Yoshida playing with his gun. He didn't do a very good job and he could hear just how harsh and ragged his breathing had become. He needed to get out of here to take care of this but he was glued in place by the show in front of his eyes.

Yoshida continued to take his time and it was only through sheer determination that he _wasn't_ going to come there and then like a horny teenager that kept him from losing it on more than one occasion.

"Here," Yoshida said finally, standing up and moving over to where he was sitting, trailing the muzzle of the gun down his chest, following the line of his jacket zipper before depositing it in Katsumi's slack hands. "All ready for action."

"It was ready before," he retorted as he slid the gun back into its holster, then bit his tongue, wishing he could take the blurted comment back.

"Is that so." Yoshida grinned and crooked a finger in his direction. "C'mere Kajio."

"What for?" he demanded, folding his arms across his chest as he stood. He was running low on time now and he needed to find somewhere he could get himself off and cleaned up before he had to be back on duty.

Yoshida shrugged. "It's not fair to leave a guy hanging when he's panting for it."

His face burned with mortification. There was no way Yoshida could have missed how turned on he was but simple decency meant he shouldn't bring it up. Apparently common decency didn't mean anything to him, though. "I'm not panting for it." That was a blatant lie but he couldn't just let the comment pass.

"Sure you're not," Yoshida said soothingly, getting all up in his personal space. "And guns don't shoot bullets."

"Fuck you, Yoshida."

"Not today. Maybe another time, if you're a good boy."

Katsumi's eyes narrowed and he shoved Yoshida back sharply. Or that was the plan, it didn't work out quite as well as it was supposed to, Yoshida catching hold of his wrist and twisting him round until he was held securely in the circle of Yoshida's arms. He jerked an elbow back, only to hit solid muscle and at this angle he had no leverage to get the bigger man off him. The tussle didn't even have any dampening effect on how turned on he was; if anything the struggle had gotten him more worked up and his attempts at getting free were actually more opportunities to rub up against the other man than actual escape attempts.

Yoshida gave him a sharp slap on the ass, probably more to get his attention than anything else, but the impact resulted in his knees giving way and what sounded like a whimpered plea for him to do that again.

"Damn it, Kajio." Yoshida's voice was low and, as he tightened his grip around Katsumi's arms, hoiking him back up and stabilising him, Katsumi could feel how hard he was and he wanted nothing more than to rub up against him all day. "Damn it," Yoshida repeated, burying his face in the crook of Katsumi's neck. "You don't fuck around when you lose it, do you?"

"If you're gonna get me off, do it already," he gasped, squirming against him some more. "I'm on a deadline here."

Without a word, Yoshida slid a hand under the waistband of his trousers and underwear, closing it around his cock in a firm grip. For a moment Katsumi thought the touch alone would be enough to send him over the edge, but it wasn't. Barely. Yoshida wasn't hanging around and he wasn't spending any time on finesse, jacking him off with a ruthless efficiency instead. Now that he had an arm free, Katsumi clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the noises he couldn't keep inside, not wanting anyone besides Yoshida to hear them as he fell apart.

He came back to himself with surprisingly gentle fingers stroking through his hair, Yoshida's other arm still around his waist, holding him upright. Mostly upright.

"You okay there?"

"Mm." He'd work his way up to words eventually.

"Good." The gentle fingers brushed against his cheek and he turned into the touch without thinking. "Hey, you're on a deadline, remember?" Yoshida reminded him. "You should probably go clean up unless you want everyone knowing what you were doing in here."

That was a very effective wake up call and he looked around for the clock in dismay, wincing as he saw the time. He'd just about have time to do that but he'd have to go _now._ He had spare uniform stashed in the locker room and he could do a rapid clean up there, but it would be a close thing.

"What about you?" He had his flaws, he knew, but leaving a bed partner - so to speak - to get themselves off wasn't one of them.

"You can make it up to me later," Yoshida told him, letting go of him and, after being reassured Katsumi could stand under his power, gave him a shove in the back. "Go on. Go clean up."

Katsumi hesitated a moment longer, then gave Yoshida a brief, flippant salute before making for the door. He wasn't up to sprinting just yet but he could still move pretty damn quick.

His teammates gave him identical concerned expressions as he skidded to a halt outside the control room, getting there just in time for the afternoon briefing. He shook his head at them as the doors opened, straightening his dishevelled hair and smoothing down his jacket before stepping inside. Now he just had to focus on his job instead of what had just happened in the hangar bay and he'd be good to go.


End file.
